Días de invierno
by LucasMarx
Summary: ¡Es invierno en la mansión Smash y es el tiempo en que todos se confiesen! ¡Amor por todos lados! adentro hay explicaciones, Rated K por el momento, Episodio 1 listo, ¡Próximamente el episodio 2!
1. Introducción e Índice

Hola, ¡Aquí Naa!

pensaba en hacer una saga romántica de SSB, pero no se que parejas poner D:

y por eso pensé en que ustedes, queridos lectores, podrían postular algunas parejas para empezar con este Fic

así que deja tu bonita pareja en tu review, ¡y estate atento a las actualizaciones!

la primera pareja es PitxPeach, con un poco (muy fail) de MegamanxVillager y ToonLinkxdesconocido-san(?)

**EDIT: **Como los amo a todos y estamos en una Democracia estable, ¡Tiren tooooodas las parejas que aman, y las que más se repitan irán al fic! a excepción de que pongas una pareja que ame con toda mi alma w 3

PD: Si ponen parejas de personajes los cuales en otros capítulos ya tenían pareja, no importa, haré un Universo alterno para que estén juntos(?)

Intentaré subir todos los lunes capítulos, si me atraso dejaré mi escusa. eso es todo.

¡Aquí me despido! ¡Naa fuera!

**_Índice_**

Relato 1: Un ángel y su princesa.

Parejas: Pit y Peach, ¿Megaman? y Villager, Toon y Popo (al final)


	2. Relato 1: Un ángel y su princesa

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, casi todo es propiedad de Nintendo y Megaman es propiedad de Capcom

* * *

Estamos en invierno, la época más fría del año, todos los Smashers, desde los que solo aparecieron en Melee, hasta lo que fueron confirmados para el nuevo juego, están encerrados en la mansión. Pit está frente a una estufa, con varias mantas encima y sobándose las manos.

—Agh, nunca había sentido tanto frío…

Peach aparece con un té en la mano y se lo entrega al ángel, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Estaba con su vestido rosa, solo que con un suéter de un rosa más palido y una bufanda. El suéter era algo apretado y gracias a esto se veía mejor su figura.

—Claro que sí, dijeron en la radio que este sería uno de los peores inviernos del año…

Pit no quería voltearse, ya estaba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y probablemente lo arruinaría diciendo alguna idiotez, miró su té y le dio un pequeño sorbo, estaba algo caliente, pero sabía bien.

—Esta delicioso, gracias Peach.

—De nada~

Pit decidió confesar sus sentimientos a la rubia, había juntado el valor y lo haría ahora.

—Peach, te tengo que confesar algo…

—¿Hm? Dime

—Desde hace un tiempo tú me g-

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO!

Una voz interrumpió al ángel, mientras una figura corría con un hacha en la mano y se escondía detrás de la princesa, esa figura era Toon Link, y probablemente el otro era uno de los nuevos, el villager. El mencionado antes apareció mientras buscaba al rubio con la mirada.

—¡Peach! ¿has visto a Toon con mi hacha!

La rubia indicó con la mirada que el chico estaba detrás de ella, por lo que el pequeño castaño decidió hacerle una trampa al rubio.

—Bueno, si no sabes dónde está, les diré a todos quien le gusta. ¡TOON LINK AMA A-

—¡No te atrevas!

El rubio apareció y le entregó el hacha al castaño, con una mirada de asesino, Pit se sentía mal, todo el valor que había reunido ya no estaba. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

—Pit, ¿A dónde vas?

El joven observó a la rubia unos momentos, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—V-voy a mi habitación, me ha entrado algo de sueño…

El ángel se fue rápidamente sin mirar a la rubia, tendría que esperar más para poder confesarle su amor. Al otro lado de la mansión estaba Megaman, jugando en una arcadia, al lado de este estaba Mario. Ambos jugaban al ''Mario Bros'' y Megaman iba ganando.

—¡Ja! Te gané bigotón, ahora dame lo que prometiste.

—¡Mamma mía! Aquí tienes, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte…

El italiano le dio una bolsa con monedas, provenientes de sus varias aventuras, el niño las tomó y salió corriendo, victorioso, accidentalmente chocó con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayesen.

—¡Ay!

El joven vio que sus monedas habían caído de la bolsa, por lo que las comenzó a recoger. Vio una mano que también recogía las monedas, le miró su rostro y se puso nervioso.

—A-ah… ¡V-villager! ¡Hola!

—Hola Megaman, es un gusto haberme topado contigo…

—E-eh… sí, aunque perdona por ha-haberme chocado contigo…

—de eso no te preocupes, me encantaría chocarme todos los días contigo.

Megaman notó que el castaño ya se estaba poniendo raro, metió todas las monedas en la bolsa y se levantó.

—E-eh… t-te puedes quedar con esas monedas…

El villager se levantó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrazó al otro, mientras reía

—¡Si~! ¡Gracias Megaman! Eres el m-e-j-o-r~

Megaman estaba nervioso, le tenía un total miedo al castaño, notó el hacha que llevaba el chico y se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿P-por que llevas un hacha?

—El desgraciado de Toon Link se la llevó, merece morir.

—¿¡Que?! ¡No lo hagas! ¡es mi amigo!

—¿quééééééé? Ugh, está bien… solo porque es tu amigo lo dejaré vivir… pero si te hace algo colgaré su cabeza en nuestra habitación… cofcofcofnuestrobellonidodeamorcofcofcof ¡Uh! Mira la hora, debo irme, ¡Adios!

El castaño se fue corriendo mientras Megaman intentaba procesar lo ocurrido. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

Ahora volvamos con Pit.

—¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HABLARLE?! ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO DECIRLE MIS SENTIMIENTOS?!

—Ya, ya Pit, no llores…

—P-pero, Red…

Red abrazó a Pit para poder consolarlo, acariciando la cabeza de este.

—estoy seguro de que encontrarás el momento perfecto para poder confesarte…

—Gracias Red, eres buen amigo.

De la nada se abrió la puerta, era Peach, la cual escuchó los llantos del ángel y estaba preocupada, al ver a los jóvenes abrazados sintió un dolor en el pecho y se fue.

—Red.

—¿Sí?

—¿Esa era Peach?

—Si

—¿Acaso se fue decaída?

—Si

—Red.

—¿Sí?

—Suéltame.

—ah, perdón, lo había olvidado.

Red soltó al joven ángel, el cual salió rápidamente de la habitación, en busca de su amada, necesitaba verla, estaba algo preocupada por ella, ¿acaso gracias a aquella escena, pensaría que él era gay? Suspiró leve y comenzó a buscarla. En la habitación de chicas, estaba la joven princesa llorando en su cama, la entrenadora intentó calmarla, era algo parecido a lo que ocurrió antes, ¿no creen?

—Peach, cálmate, estoy segura de que fue un mal entendido…

—No lo creo, n-nunca pensé que Pit era gay…

—¡No lo es!

—¡Que sí!

—¿Qué yo que?

Ambas miraron a la puerta y notaron al ángel, el cual parecía algo agitado.

—Yo no soy gay… ¡a mí me gustan las chicas! Es más… a mí me gustas tú, ¡Peach!

Peach no evitó un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, se secó las lágrimas y fue a abrazar al ángel, el cual le correspondió con ánimo.

—Pit… ¡Tú también me gustas!

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego darse un suave y largo beso, mientras la Entrenadora tocaba el violín en el fondo. La joven princesa tomó de la mano al castaño y comenzaron a caminar afuera de la habitación. Varios de los smashers veían a la ahora pareja y algunos aplaudían, incluso el mismo Mario, el cual veía que su joven princesa estaba a manos de un buen muchacho. La muchacha miró a su amado por unos segundos.

—Oye Pit, ¿Te gustaría un pastel?

El ángel se emocionó con aquella frase, él amaba los pasteles, y más si los hacia la rubia. Comenzó a correr de la mano de la joven.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué esperamos?

La muchacha solo atinó a reír, mientras le seguía.

Al rato se veía a un sonriente Pit comiendo una rebanada de pastel, la dulce princesa Peach sentada junto a este bebiendo un té, ambos charlaban con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder en ese momento. Toon Link apareció junto a Popo, quien estaba algo confundido, el rubio le había contado que necesitaba hablar con él, y tenía que ser en ese momento.

—¡Desembucha, Toon! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Cierra los ojos.

El joven esquimal cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. El rubio se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo, el esquimal abrió los ojos y colocó su mano en su mejilla, la cual ahora estaba colorada. Caminó con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, en busca de Toon.

**_Fin del Relato 1_**

* * *

¡Hola!

adivinen que ewe

terminé el primer relato, no salió como quería, pero algo es algo o3o~ gracias por sus Reviews, me dan maravillosas parejas, también lean el Índice/intro/capitulo 1, que lo edité, ahora admito todos los amores o3o

también quiero saber, ¿les gusta este tipo de narrador? ¿o prefieren Narrador protagonista?

cualquier duda,aporte, crítica u opinión, déjalo en los Reviews, ¡Todos son aceptados!

en fin, gracias por leer o3o pueden reclamar una galleta (?)

¡Nos leemos! ¡Naa Fuera!


End file.
